Accidentally In Love
by Isatel
Summary: Amu was married to Ikuto at the age of 16, later, upon finding she was pregnant she ran away. Six years pass, Amu lives a normal life with her son in a small town while Ikuto is now a successful businessman engaged to Maju Izumi. Upon finding out about his engagement Ikuto sets off to find Amu in order to get a divorce, but ends up living there unknown he is the father of her child
1. Work

**Helloooo! :D Ok so this is my first fanfic! I've been on this site for a while so I thought it was about time that I gave something 's taken be a while to put this chapter together since I've haad a whole buncha Ideas floating around my head but I've finally done it. If your gonna review then please don't hesitate to critisize I really wanna learn from my mistakes! I'm English so if your American they're might be some words you don't get just saying :P I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!**

_**Prologue:**_

_A young lady sat on a train. Her cheeks were flustered and she was breathing very quickly._

_Where was she going? She didn't know._

_Why was she running away? She wasn't sure, the past few hours had all happened in such a blur._

_All she knew was that she had to leave, disappear from that wretched place. She had always hated it and realising that she was pregnant had brought her to her senses. Hers was a world that no child should be brought up in. A child should be free and loved, a child should have fun and be happy._

_Yes, Amu Tsukiyomi's childhood had been nothing like that at all. She had been brought up solely on discipline and etiquette. Then, a year ago she was married off to Ikuto Tsukiyomi the heir to the Easter Company. It had not been a happy marriage, neither had it been sad one, she always did what was expected of her, her husband was always working and they rarely talked about anything apart from it. His main concern with her was that she dressed adequately for the occasion and produced an heir. So as soon as Amu had found out she was pregnant she decided to grab a suitcase some money and run._

_And that was that._

**Chapter 1: Work**

_Six Years Later_

**Amu's P.O.V**

Work, I thought and I dashed to table five somehow managing to carry four trays on my arms whilst balancing one on my head. God I hate this job. Oh well, I scowled, it could be worse. And anyways who am I to complain it pays off all the bills.

"Here you are Sir,' I said, 'one Double Espresso and a Café Chai for you Madam."

They nodded curtly so I smiled back then as I was turning round to table eleven a voice sounded behind me.

"Sup girl!"

I looked round to see Utau and Rima standing at the doorway. Rima looked plain bored and Utau was dressed in a very strange assortment of clothes.

"Hi Amu,' said Rima, 'Sorry about Utau she thinks she's black."

I grinned at them both quickly rushing towards table eleven and hurrying back.

"Excuse me?' Utau peered over the rim of her sunglasses and gave us both sceptical looks 'Haven't you guys even been reading the latest issue of Vogue?"

"No" we answered.

She rolled her eyes and smirked at us. Utau owned a large branch of a big fashion store so she was always up to date with what was in and what was out. And if you were wearing anything that was 'out' she'd be sure to point it out to you.

"Anyways Amu we were supposed to go to the cinema today remember?"

I clapped my hand over my mouth.

"Oh crap I completely forgot!"

"Ya we thought you would, so we decided to come here ten minutes early. Although Yaya can't make it she and Kairi are staying with her parents this weekend."

"Oh thanks guys, I'll just go tell Tadase I won't be finishing my shift for tonight."

They both grinned.

"Oh its Tadase now is it?"

"What happened to the san?"

An extremely hot sensation started to burn inside of me, and it must have shown since their smiles only widened.

"There's nothing going on between Tadas- Hotori-san and I! Our relationship is purely professional!" I snapped

"Ya sure it is." sniggered Utau.

I decided to change the subject.

"Hey after the film do you guys wanna come over to mine? Yoru's staying at a friend's house tonight."

"Sorry I can't' said Rima, 'I promised Nagihiko I'd be home as early as possible plus I have to drop the twins off at school tomorrow morning."

"Me neither,' sighed Utau, 'Kukai's parents are coming over tomorrow to see Daichi and discuss wedding plans so I need some time to clear stuff up."

I cringed.

"Oh okay, its fine I get it. I'll just erm- go tell Tadase I'm leaving.'

They both looked at me anxiously.

'Really it's fine." I repeated then smiled.

That was a lie Amu. I thought as I made my way to the kitchen. The truth was I didn't get it and it wasn't fine. I didn't get what it was like to discuss wedding plans, neither did I get what it was like to have a husband who cared about what time I came home. In a way I envied their happiness, what with Utau being engaged Yaya being pregnant and Rima being happily married I couldn't help but feel somewhat resentful. But I had Yoru which was really all that mattered anyways wasn't he was the reason I was putting up with a life like this? And I didn't regret leaving that was for sure, although a sizeable part of me did miss the luxuriant lifestyle. But life as a commoner really wasn't that bad, me and Yoru had been doing fine these past seven years. I'd managed to buy a flat, get a job, find a school for him and I'd made some great friends.

"Hey Amu shouldn't you be in the dining area?"

I spun round.

"Oh- Hi Tadase I was just looking for you."

Tadase Hotori was the owner of the Café I worked at 'La Baguette'. He was my first friend. He always got along pretty well with Yoru and occasionally came over to spend time with him. He a really was great friend to me and was always there to help me out when I needed him

"How come?" he asked frowning.

"I was just wondering if I could please finish my shift early today, you see I've planned to go out with some friends tonight but I forgot so I couldn't notify you earlier."

He chuckled.

"Haha typical Amu. Ya sure that's fine I'll just ask Saaya to cover your shift for tonight."

"Great! Thank you so much Tadase-san!"

"Welcome."

I was heading to go back when I suddenly remembered something.

"Tadase-san, are you free on September 23rd by any chance?"

"I don't think I have anything planned, no."

"Good, its Yoru's birthday you see and I thought I might just invite a few people over nothing special you're welcome to come if you'd like. I mean if you can't then completely under-"

"That sounds great I'd love to."

"Brilliant!"

We stood there for a while looking at each other both seemingly trying to think of something to say.

"Amu."

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going?"

"Oh, erm- er- yeah of course."

"Okay have fun!"

"Yeah- ok- good, you too, bye!"

You too? You too? What the hell was that Amu? I swore as I strode towards my locker to fetch my bag. Damn, damn, damn. Why couldn't I just play that façade that I used to be so accustomed to? If I had he might have asked me out by now. ARGH!

As I walked fuming away I passed a large mirror and found myself pondering its reflection. A young woman with long bubblegum pink hair and bright golden stared back at me. Wow, I thought, she had really changed in these past few years. My eyes wondered to the ring still stuck on my finger. I chuckled sadly, silly of me to forget I was married. How could I even consider starting a relationship with another man? Come to think of it I'd probably stay married my entire life without even seeing my husband. My husband… Ikuto... I wonder how he's doing. I hadn't seen him in years. Well that wasn't strictly true given that he was the split image of his son it felt like I saw him every day. Except for his eyes, Yoru had my eyes. Ironically those sapphire eyes were probably the only thing I really loved about that man, those gentle blue mysterious sexy eyes…

Wait what am I thinking! I yanked off my apron and stuffed it into my locker. Argh, my life I so messed up... I got out my handbag then slammed my head angrily against the locker.

"OUCH! Mother f-"

"AMU! HURRY UP THE FILM STARTS SOON AND WERE GONNA BE LATE!" yelled Utau from the dining room.

"COMING!" I called back.

I shut and locked my locker then dashed out of the room.

If only I'd known then what awaited me in the days to come…

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

Work, I thought as I finished up the final draft on Convention on the Privileges and Immunities of Easter Incorporated. That sums up my life work, work, work, and work. I stood up to stretch my legs, pacing towards the window to look outside. It was rush-hour in the city centre of Tokyo and as I glanced down I could make out thousands of tiny people bustling through the crowds. I wondered who they were, where they were going, Home no doubt, I wonder where that is for them.

Come to think of it when was the last time I had done something fun? Something that I actually wanted to do? I tried to recall but nothing came to mind. Well I didn't have time for that sort of thing anyways.

I was just getting back to work when my assistant Kagami-san entered.

"Sir Kazuomi-sama would like to speak with you."

I sighed and straightened up.

"Tell him I'll be right up."

She nodded and left.

What about friends or a girlfriend? I wondered as I made my way towards the lift. Did I have any friends? Not particularly. I knew lots of people that I called 'friends' but no real friends. What about a girlfriend? Well she'd have to be from a family that could assist Easter financially that's assured. Anyways I wouldn't never really be around her much and she'll probably end up like Amu all over again. Amu… I hadn't thought off her in a while, I wonder how she's doing.

The doors to the lift opened and I entered the large yet circular office that I was all too familiar with; the large windows, the strange yet fascinating paintings that hung all over and the intimidating man (my stepfather) that sat behind the large oak desk.

I bowed.

"Sir you called."

"Yes Ikuto-san take a seat."

I did so.

"Right, I'm going to get straight down to the point.' he said briskly clapping his hands together 'As you know Izumi co. is the largest oil company in Japan, we do a great deal of business with them."

He paused.

"You are probably aware that the head of Izumi co. Takashi Izumi has an unmarried daughter Maju Izumi the sole heiress to the Izumi Company."

I sat back in my chair; I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, Kazuomi had hinted numerous times before that we could benefit greatly by marrying into another company. I just hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

"Our company will benefit greatly if we could expand into the oil industry. So it would be ideal for both of us if you two were to marry."

I frowned and thought it over then said.

"I have no objections to the matter on the contrary I think it an excellent idea but what about Hinamori Amu?"

He winced at the mention of the name as I knew he would, even though Hinamori this wasn't her real name by law I would never dare to relate our family name with her in his presence.

"Oh yes,' he mumbled, 'I completely forgot…"

I went on.

"It would be a major embarrassment for our company if the press gets hold of what really happened. I could just marry Maju but in my current situation that's illegal and even if there is just slight off chance that Amu-san will come back I do not think that my imprisonment is a risk we should be willing to take."

Kazuomi nodded in agreement. Then sighed.

"I suppose we'll have to find her then, she's still in Japan that much is clear since she can't leave the country without a passport. That shan't take too long I hope. Once we have found her we can arrange a private court case for divorce."

"Yes,' I mumbled thinking fast, 'although if I and Izumi-san are to be wed then the press will definitely be interested therefore bringing up the subject of Hinamori-san. If it is discovered what actually happened then that puts our entire arrangement in jeopardy, not to mention major embarrassment-"

I broke off as a saw Kazuomi's expression.

"We could always- make her disappear." he scowled.

I raised my eyebrows and failed to hide the emotion of shock in my voice as I said.

"What? Seriously? You mean kill her?"

"Are you against the matter?' he snapped his temper rising 'Surely you can't feel any empathy for that girl after all the trouble she has caused us."

I stared at him choosing my words carefully. I knew all to well that it was best to stay on this man's good side when he was in a bad mood.

"No I do not,' I murmured, 'but I don't wish her any harm! As far as I know she has been living as a commoner these past years so surely we could simply bribe her to leave the country."

"Yes, I suppose that might be better. Although there is the matter of where we send her. It needs to be somewhere far away and safe, a place where she can live unseen from the public eye."

I thought, an unknown yet secure place that was far from Japan… Then it hit me.

"What about Wales?"

"Yes Wales, it's far from Japan and I rather doubt the press will be hanging around there much I believe you own a country house in a village in the east if I am correct in saying so?"

"Yes,' I admitted grudgingly I was rather attached to that cottage.

He clapped his hands together gleefully.

"Perfect."

He smiled. It was not a very pleasant thing, it had a rather dubious touch to it. But then again, I thought to myself as I made my way back towards the lift, he wasn't a very pleasant man.

**DID YOU LIKE IT? Hope you did! . Ok please R&R! Whatever that means... I think it's read and reply? You know I should really be starting my homework right now, but I cbb! Oh well hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Doors

**Hi again, thank you so much for the reviews and the follows they really made my week! Thanks to PandaFatty I know what R&R means now! ^_^ so please R&R! Oh and I do not own shugo chara or the characters ect. ect.**

**Chapter 2: Door**

**Amu P.O.V**

DING-DONG

I turned off my alarm.

DING-DONG

I turned off my alarm again.

DING-DONG

Wait a second I thought my alarm went Beep-Beep

DING-DONG

No, that wasn't my alarm that was the doorbell.

DING-DONG

Finally reality hit me, I jumped out of bed flung on my dressing gown dashed to the door and hurled it open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YORU!" cheered numerous voices.

I squinted as the bright light of the morning hit me in the face and tried to make out who was there to find Rima and Nagihiko grinning at me with their twins Kusukusu and Rhythm alongside them.

"That's not Yoru!" said Kusukusu.

"Well of course not stupid that's Amu-san." sneered Rhythm.

Kusukusu stuck her tong out at him.

"Hey you two behave." warned Rima.

"That's weird usually Yoru answers the door." said Nagihiko.

"Ya we were up pretty late watching films last night so I think he's still asleep.' I yawned. 'It's just as well really since I haven't prepared anything yet you guys could help me out."

"Oh crap, we thought if we came early we could leave early hence not having to clean up." confessed Rima.

I chuckled.

"Well tough. Oh and please do come i-"

I was interrupted by something crashing into my stomach.

"Mummy!" it yelled.

I looked down to see that something in the shape of Yoru blue haired and golden eyed, hugging my waist he grinning up at me. I grinned back.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart!"

"Mama I'm five today!' her chirped, 'I like the number five. It's not a hard number like seven or eight..." then he frowned absentmindedly lost in thought.

I smiled even more now and ruffled his hair. Yoru was learning his times table at school and had taken a great fascination with numbers.

"That's not true!' remarked Kusukusu, 'me and Rhythm are both eight and we don't find it hard at all."

Just as Yoru was about to retort Nagihiko interrupted them;

"Why don't you three go play in Yoru's room while us grown-ups get everything ready?"

"Okay!" they chanted.

"I'm going to need a coffee it's gonna be a long day." I groaned.

An hour later the doorbell rang again announcing Kairi and Yaya's arrival. Kairi went off to help Nagihiko with the decorations, Rima and Yaya sat down to talk baby stuff while I finished decorating the cake. A little later, Kukai, Utau and little Daichi, who had recently just learnt how to walk, arrived. I glanced at the clock frequently as Tadase hadn't arrived yet wondering if he would come, perhaps he wasn't coming after all. Disappointed, made the finishing touches on the birthday cake.

Finally my masterpiece was ready. I carried it majestically out into the living room and placed it on the dining table.

"I'll light the candles." said Rima.

"Thanks." I grinned.

"Gather round everyone cakes ready!" called Kukai.

A flood of people emerged from the doorway.

"Wow that smells great Mummy!" said Yoru jumping up onto a chair and taking a seat.

"Yoru you ready?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Don't forget to make a wish ake a wish!" cheered Yaya.

The five year old took a deep breath and blew out all the candles. There was aloud cheer and then-

DING-DONG

We all turned out heads towards the hallway. Who could that be? Everyone was here already.

DING-DONG

"I'll get it." I sighed and made my way through the door; it was probably just another advertiser.

It wasn't.

I reached my hand out and opened the door.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

Three days passed since I last talked with my stepfather. I had asked my uncle Tsukasa-san who worked in the government to construct a team to try and find Amu-san. So far I hadn't heard from him, well that was until three o'clock in the afternoon on September 23rd.

I was just drafting through some documents when Kagami-san walked in.

"Sir there is a phone call for you."

I glance up at her still typing and only half listening.

"Who is it?"

"Tsukasa-san."

I shot my head up, paying my fullest attention now and gestured my hand out for her to pass me the phone.

"Tsukasa -san?" I asked, putting the phone to my ear.

"Ikuto-kun, I got good news, we finally found her!"

I squirmed.

"I already told you don't call me tha- Wait, you found Amu-san?"

"No, I was actually talking about my cat."

"Wait- What?"

"Of course I meant Amu-san!" he teased

I rolled my eyes; Tsukasa-san had always been one of those random people who were both extremely clever and completely nuts.

"Well? Where is she?"

"She's currently working as a waitress at a place called 'La Baguette' in a town called Aiyo, she lives in a reasonably sized apartment her address is at 23 Paburowa Tojiru."

"That's all? Didn't you find out anything else?"

"Well yes we found out a lot more than that but since this research is for personal reasons there is a limited amount of things I am allowed to tell you,' then he laughed unexpectedly, 'that wife of yours did a really great job of covering her tracks you know it took us ages to find her. Shame she ran away I would have liked to get to know her better. Do you know why she left yet?"

"Are you sure you can't tell me anything more?" I asked ignoring his last remark.

"Well I'm really not supposed to but I suppose just telling you a few things won't hurt. Alright she's changed her name to Amu Sutoroberī and it also says here she's living with a male."

"What?" I snapped

"Ya that's what it says here, 23 Paburowa Tojiru, inhabitants, one female and one male. Sorry Ikuto-kun looks like she's moved on!"

I sat there lost for words, not really sure how to react to this. She was living with a man. Well we had been separate for seven years and now that I think about it the odds of her being in a relationship are very high, she was rather attractive…

"Ikuto-kun? Are you alright?" asked Tsukasa-san he sounded genuinely concerned.

I snapped back into reality.

"Yes I'm fine. Oh and thank you by the way."

"No problem, well good luck in finding your wife! Oh and tell me when you find out why she left you, I really wanna know. Hey I just thought of something, you didn't ask her to do anything weird in the bedroom did you? Maybe that's why she left you. Or perhaps your just really really bad in be-"

I hung up the phone, having no wish to hear Tsukasa-san go on about my sex-life.

Two hours later I was boarding my private helicopter. The ride was a bit slower than usual but otherwise quite pleasant.

As I strolled off it and made my way towards the limousine and I wondered how exactly Amu was doing. Did she have any regrets? How had she adapted to life as a commoner? Who was she living with? Was she in a relationship? What made her leave?

I pondered these questions for a while until the chauffeur announced that we would be arriving shortly.

Was I nervous? Not especially, you see I had always prized myself in being an excellent judge of character and, knowing Amu, who had always been quite skilled at staying remarkably impassive in the most chaotic of situations, led me to believe that convincing her to move to Wales and sign the divorce papers wouldn't be too problematical.

I could not have been more wrong.

I took a step outside and looked around. It was a reasonably sized dwelling for commoner status. There was a park close by and the apartments around seemed average enough.

Pacing slowly I made my way up the stairs, and arrived at the door. It was a wooden door with a slightly eroding metal plate reading the silver number 23 on it.

I heard a loud cheer from inside, by the sound of it there were quite a few people there. Maybe this was all a bad idea and I should come back another time... No Ikuto you've got to go through with this, I told myself. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

There was silence.

Confused, I pressed my ear against the door; there was so sound. Just to make sure, I rang it again.

This time the door opened.

**BA-BUM-BAAAAAAAAAAA *suspense***

**Ya I'm sorry about that chapter I know it's wasn't as good as the last one I promise the next one will be better but I wanna drag the plot out a little. Again thank you so much for the reviews and the follows! Argh I got loads of maths homework tomorrow I'll try to update weekly because I personally really hate it when authors don't post for ages. But if I have writers block I might take a little longer… But I probably won't since I already got most of this story planned out! Oh and the bit when Ikuto is travelling to Amu's house was how I came up with story it was the first paragraph I wrote! XDHope you enjoyed.**


	3. Lies

**It's December! I got to open the box on the advent calendar today! Each box has a different quote from the Bible today's was: "The people who have walked in darkness have seen a great light." And it had a small painting of Mary and Joseph on the donkey travelling to Bethlehem. I thought I'd share that with you Right so thank you again so much for all the reviews and follows they really keep me going! Please R&R I really love it when you give your personal opinion on the story and so don't hesitate to be critical!**

**Chapter 3: Lies**

**Amu P.O.V**

I gasped, my eyes widened, I could hear my heart pounding against my ears. No, this was impossible he couldn't possibly be here. But there he was, standing at my doorway. How did he find me? How could he find me? I blinked, hoping this was all a dream. I wasn't.

He looked equally astonishment and took a step back, which gave me a better view of him. He wore a startled expression on his face as he stared at me with his gorgeous sapphire eyes. He looked different now but there was no mistaking him. He seemed, older. And his hair was longer; I could remember he used to have it cut quite short but he had let it grow a bit, it really suited him. He wore a navy blue suit and his hand was still outstretched to the doorbell. Also, he seemed somewhat _different _I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Finger, I glanced at his hand. No ring. This upset me, I don't know why.

We stood there, motionless, gazing into each other's eyes. Time seemed to have stopped. It took me a while to realise that I had been holding my breath, he looked so, alluring.

Then, ever so unexpectedly, he threw his head back and laughed.

"Honey, I'm home." he grinned.

He had a wonderful laugh, I couldn't help but smile. And then, as if by instinct, I slammed the door in his face because a thought had crossed my mind.

Yoru. There was no way Ikuto could find out about him, he could take him away from me he was his father after all. No. I couldn't let that happen. But he was here. Ikuto was here! How could I possibly hide this from him? And the fact that I had eleven people in my living room really didn't help. I leant back against the door, desperate; panic was starting to spread over me like wildfire.

"Shit!" I swore.

Ok, how could I possibly convince Ikuto that Yoru wasn't his son? They looked so alike and his age fits perfectly, unless I could- No, that was crazy, but it was the only idea I had and it might just work…

**Ikuto P.O.V**

A stunning woman opened the door. It took me a while to recognise her, she had changed so much. At first I wondered if this was Amu's sister, stupid thing to think really. Then I looked into her eyes, those shocked honey coloured eyes. And realised who she was.

Amazed, I stumbled backwards. This was Amu? My_ wife_ Amu? But, she was so, what was the word… Hot? Her hair, like mine, was longer now. I remember it used to be up to her shoulders and she would always keep it tied up in a knot. Now, she seemed to of have had just let it naturally grow down to her waist. It looked better that way. She wore a casual plain white t-shirt with denim jeans to match. She was slightly taller now, I was starting to have second thoughts on whether this would be as easy as I thought it would. I saw she was still wearing her wedding ring.

Despite the seriousness of this situation I couldn't help but laugh, her baffled expression looked hilarious.

"Honey, I'm home." I said.

She smiled and her face lit up. She looked even prettier when she smiled, it was a wonderful smile. I want to make her smile more often. Then her smile faded to be replaced with a look of terror. And she slammed the door in my face. Confused, I stared back at the door. What was with that? I heard her curse, then the sound of running footsteps fading away.

Weird.

I could hear a muffled conversation going on inside but couldn't quite make out what was being said. However, no sooner than a few minutes later the door opened again. But she wasn't alone…

**Amu P.O.V**

I ran back through the living room into Yoru's bedroom, ignoring the looks on everyone's faces. And hurled open the bottom draw of his cupboard open.

"Must be here somewhere, I muttered to myself, Ah-Ha!"

I smiled triumphantly, closed the draw and dashed into the living room.

"Amu what the hell is going on? And why are you holding that?" asked Rima her eyebrows raised.

Every person was staring at me, Rima seemed to of have had expressed exactly what was their minds.

"Er, really can't explain now', I rattled on, 'Tadase, Yoru do you mind coming with me into the hallway for a moment? Oh and I need all you guys to be really quiet just for ten minutes."

Yoru, who seemed rather excited about this whole ordeal happily jumped off his stool and ran into the hallway. Tadase on the other hand seemed more wary about the whole situation but followed nonetheless.

As soon and I'd closed the living room door I turned in my heel to face them.

"Tadase I'm about to ask a big favour from you."

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Not exactly, I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise to keep it a secret and you have to help me first."

"Alright, I promise."

"Ok here goes, first thing's first."

I knelt down and placed my hand on Yoru's shoulder and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Yoru I need you to go to the bathroom for five minutes and to put this on. Make sure it covers your entire head. When you come back I need you to stay still and silent. Understand?"

I handed his him the blond wig. He looked at me curiously then beamed.

"Ok Mama!"

And he dashed off into the opposite direction.

"Amu what's going on?"

"Alright, I sighed and faced him, I'm going to tell you everything."

"Please." he insisted.

"Well it all started when I was sixteen my parents informed me that I was getting married-"

"Wait your married?"

I hesitated for a while. Was this really a good idea? What if Tadase refused to help? No, I have to try, for Yoru's sake.

"Well, eh yeah, but I'll get to that."

"Oh…" he muttered a gloomy expression covered his face, making me feel slightly guilty.

"Right well when I turned sixteen I was married off you see, my husband, Ikuto, was a good man but I never truly loved him."

I tried to ignore the confounded look on Tadase's face and stared at my shoes.

"I was brought up in a very strict and high social class. I was home schooled and I never had any friends, I had a cat though. I never loved my parents and I they didn't loved me much either, they were always working. I would always do what was expected of me, I would never show how I felt. As I said I got married to Tsukiyomi Ikuto as soon as I was of age, a year after the marriage I found out I was pregnant. That was the most frightening moment I have ever experienced. Because I was a mother. But it was also one of the most happy moments that I had ever experienced. Because I was a mother. I had never cared for anything in the world as much as I cared for the child growing inside of me. And that frightened me. I wanted to protect my child, so I ran away and I came here. Can you understand that?"

And with difficulty I stared at him dead in the eyes.

"Amu, he whispered, I'm so sorry I had no idea."

I chortled.

"Please don't pity me. If I learnt anything from my childhood then it's how to take shit. I really like it here I've got friends now, and I have Yoru who I love more than anything in the world."

He frowned.

"But why are you telling me all this now? And who was at the door?"

"Yes, about that. I need you to pretend to be Yoru's dad…"

"What? Why?"

"Because he's at the door."

**Ikuto P.O.V**

But she wasn't alone.

Standing next to her was a man and- A boy? The boy had blond hair and golden eyes exactly like Amu's, then was this her son? Amu had a son? No, she couldn't… Or could she? But then who was the father? My Eyes wondered to the man standing next to her, he had blond hair too. No. But. What?

There was a very long very awkward pause.

"Mummy who's this?" asked the boy.

So he _was_ her son.

"Hush Yoru." she muttered.

"Who's he?" I asked gesturing to the blond man. But at exactly the same time Amy said.

"Why are you here?"

We stared blankly at each other.

"You answer first." we said in unison.

I sighed.

"I'm here to arrange a divorce case; I think it's fair to say that we both seemed to have gone our separate ways. Now you go."

"This is my boyfriend Tadase and this is our son Yoru. How did you find me?"

I felt as though I had just been stabbed in the chest by an invisible knife. Seeing her with another guy really pissed me off. And the fact that she was extremely attractive didn't help, she seemed nothing like she had been when she first answered the door she seemed much more cold now. I somehow managed to keep a straight face and answer her question.

"It didn't take that long my Uncle found you he works in the government. Why did you leave?"

**Amu P.O.V**

How I managed to stay so calm I have no idea. I was completely freaking out, I left because I was pregnant but I couldn't say that! Why hadn't I thought this through? OK erm I have to say something, what?

"I left for many reasons, you were one of them. Why are you coming now?"

WHY DID I SAY THAT? That was such a horrible thing to say. Oh no I've hurt him now he looks upset. I didn't mean it, should I say I didn't mean it? Damn he looks cute when he's sad, I really wanna hug him and kiss him. What is wrong with me. Ok stay calm Amu you can do this.

"I'm getting married,' he said, 'of course I can't do so if I already am."

"Oh." I mumbled.

The silence was broken by Utau's screaming.

"AMU,' she yelled, 'IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT HERE AND EXPLAIN TO US WHAT'S GOING ON THEN I SWEAR I'M GONNA-"

"Utau calm down!" said Kukai.

I cringed.

"Erm, sorry about that, I have guests over."

"Oh, well don't mind me I'll come back later."

"Here's my number,' I said bluntly writing it down on a piece of paper and handing it to him, 'call me tomorrow."

"See you round." he turned round and left.

**Betcha didn't see that coming! :D argh sorry that was a bit rushed. I'll make it up to you by getting Ikuto drunk in the next chapter ^_^ Just so you know I think this is gonna be a long story, I really want their relationship to grow you see so in order to do that I need to create a reason for them to get to know each other and fall in love 3 Thank you again for all you comments! I love them all thank you thank you thank you! . Angel of Music 12 emails don't work on but if you want you can create an account and I could tell you all about England then! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Drunk

**Argh -.- I just got FRIENDZONED yet again okay this is happening waaaay too often to me :O Anywhoo the other day I found £5 on the street :3 I spent it straight away of course but still it was pretty awesome finding £5…. yea that's about everything exiting going on friendzonage and money, sounds like I got paid to get friendzoned (BA-DOM PUSH) if you do want to cheer me up please comment :D yeah I know that's shallow using my sorrows to get comments but seriously PLEASE COMMENT :O******

**Ikuto P.O.V**

She had a child. Amu had a child, I thought as I paced down the stairs. And a boyfriend, was his name again, Tadashei? Tadagay? Something like that. Was that why she had left? Was she having an affair? Well technically she is still having an affair, we are still married…

I sighed. So she left because of me, I was kind of hoping that that wasn't the real reason. Had I really been that bad of a husband? I don't remember ever getting angry or shouting at her, I was always polite. What else could thr woman want? I groaned. This will make convincing her to move even harder, to do so with her family would be virtually impossible. I would probably have to pay her a lot more than anticipated.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I had completely forgotten where I was going. It was only when I turned a corner to a back-alley street I realised I had no idea where I was. I looked around agitatedly hoping to find any place that I recognised. I was completely lost. Brilliant! Just brilliant! Like this fucking day couldn't get any worse. In my annoyance I kicked a lamppost.

"DAMN!"

That was excruciatingly painful. I clutched my hurting foot hopping on the spot, then lost my balance and fell hitting my head on a bin and knocking myself out. Well not before the bin threw up its contense all over me.

**Amu P.O.V**

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of relief. He wanted a divorce. That's all it was, a divorce. It shouldn't take long and once it is settled I would never have to see him again. I just had to make sure he never finds out about Yoru. Because if he does then- No I don't want to think about that. I sighed. Everything is ok Amu don't worry he bought it. I'm safe now.

"You okay?" asked Tadase.

I'd completely forgotten about him. My goodness he must think so awful of me now.

"Yeah,' I straightened up. 'I'm fine. Oh and er sorry for dragging you into this."

"That's fine but would you mind explaining to me what on earth is going on?." he asked politley.

We went back to the living room. Forgetting the situation.

"Amu who was at the door?" asked Yaya

Oh no, not this now! I couldn't tell them what really happened this is bad enough as it is. Ok think Amu think, think, think. I panicked, right erm what could possibly explain the reason why I locked them all in.

"That was Amu's my landlord." he said.

Shit.

"I'm her landlord." Kairi pointed out helpfully.

There was an awkward pause.

"Ok then I lied he was actually-"

"My uncle,' I interrupted, 'He came to tell me about his son- my cousin, he's recently gotten out of rehab, he was a drug dealer you see. But we used to be really close, so my uncle was just erm, yeah..." my voice tailed off.

Only when id finished did i realise how ridiculous I sounded. I had just recited the entire plot of last weeks episode of CSI. Hopefully none of them had watched it.

"A drug dealer?" said Kukai in a patronising tone that indicated he was not convinced.

"Why did you scream?" asked Utau.

"I was very surprised to see him." I admitted truthfully.

"Still this all seems very unlikely,' mumbled Rima, 'And why did you lock the door on us?"

"Yeah and why didn't you invite him in?" asked Nagihiko.

Damn what is this an investigation?

"He was in a hurry so I couldn't invite him in."

"And you locked the door because?"

"Oh that. That's just a little joke between us. Look can we just get on with the party?" I babbled impatiently grabbing a knife and slicing up the birthday cake, 'Who wants this big piece?"

Luckily my plan to change the subject by introducing cake into the conversation worked miraculously. Somewhat reluctantly they all stopped questioning me about the visitor. Well, except for Kairi but after a while he let it go too. We spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying ourselves and eating cake, they all seemed to have forgotten about the morning's events at the end of the day. They had no idea that I couldn't think of anything else.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

When I woke up I was in agony and covered in rubbish. A blurry face looked down at me. I slowly recognized it as my chauffeur Nikaidou-san.

"Sir?" he peered at me curiously.

"Wha-?" I mumbled.

"Sir are you alright?"

I slowly gained consciousness and realising my current humiliating situation and sat right up.

"Ah, I was just about to call you Nikaidou-san." I said brushing a banana peel of my jacket.

"Would you like any help getting up Sir?"

"I'm very fine thank you." I replied struggling to stand up.

"Very well Sir." he said obviously trying to force back a laugh.

I ignored this, straightened up, and put on one of my very serious faces.

"Nikaidou-san I wish to stay here for a few days would you drive me to a hotel?"

"Am afraid that is not possible Sir." he replied.

"Why not?"

"Because the vehicle has just been stolen Sir."

"How could it possibly be stolen you were in it the entire time weren't you?" I scowled.

"Yes, but the man had a gun Sir."

"Ok well what do you expect us to do?"

"I have a friend who lives in a near town up North I've called her and she's on her way to pick me up. You are welcome to come I am sure she wouldn't mind Sir."

"It's fine I think I'll just find a hotel in town. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes Sir, you just keep heading straight on the path by the motorway until you arrive to Nandi Road then you make a left turn and you should find some accommodation there Sir."

"Okay, how long will it take?"

"Approximately one hour Sir."

"One hour?"

"Yes Sir- at the least."

"I better get started then, I mumbled, Goodbye then."

"Goodbye Sir."

I was annoyed to see he was still smirking.

"Please do tell me what is so funny?" I snapped.

"I apologise Sir, but you've got an eggshell in your hair."

I shook my head in disgust and he laughed. Angry, I stormed off.

"Look you have to let me in I have nowhere else to stay!" I yelled doorman.

"I'm sorry our policy is that we close at 11 sharp."

"Yes,' I snarled, 'that's why I came here an half an hour earlier but since you don't accept cards I had to go all the way to the A.T.M on the other side of town. I talked to you remember? So if you could just let me in-"

"I apologize but I can't do that."

"BUT YOU'D ONLY BE LETTING ME IN THREE MINUETS LATE! YOU'VE GOT THE KEYS IN YOUR HAND!" I bellowed.

"I will have to ask you to leave Sir." he shoved me.

"But-"

"And if you continue harassing me I will have no choice but to call the police do I make myself clear."

"Yes…" I mumbled.

And he got in his car and left. I kindly waved the finger to him as he drove past.

Ok what to do now? Everything was closed; I guess I'll have to sleep on a bench or something tonight. I strolled down the street looking for any sign of human contact.

My hopes were lifted as I passed a bar that was still open. Thanking my luck I entered it. They were quite a few people in the bar but even so I could tell that they were not accustomed to strangers. Because as I walked in the entire place went quiet and everyone was started staring at me. Suddenly feeling extremely hot, I tried to ignore them and made my way towards the bar. I felt very awkward sitting there with nothing to do so I ordered a drink.

Gradually the people stopped starring and everyone went back to what they were doing before. A group of friends, two men and three girls, at a nearby table came up to talk to me and invited me to sit with them. In any normal situation, I would have brushed them off but I was feeling exceptionally agrivated that day so I allowed myself to sit with them.

"So where you from?" asked the tallest man.

"Tokyo." I answered.

"Really?' said the young girl with curly black hair 'What's it like?"

I shrugged.

"It's alright, I never got out much though. But being here really makes me appreciate it."

The other girl who had invited me to their table laughed.

"Yes it's pretty boring around here isn't it? I've always wanted to leave,' she tossed her hair back, 'so what brings you here?"

Despite feeling tipsy I was still aware of my current situation and was clever enough to know not to reveal anything to a group of strangers.

"No reason." I sipped my drink.

"I'll get refills" said the taller man.

"What's your name?"

"Ikuto."

"Strange name."

"I suppose."

"So Ikuto how where are you staying?"

"No idea."

"Oh sorry, well you know you can stay with me if you want my bed it big enough for two."

"No thanks I'm not that drunk yet."

They laughed, a bit too hard considering the joke wasn't that funny.

"Hey where's Saiko with our refill?"

"The tall guy?"

"Yeah that's Saiko."

"Sure he's just there on his way."

"Ok guys,' he set the tray on drinks on the table, 'I got shots."

They cheered and I joined in.

All I can remember from the rest of that night involved numerous vodka shots some random girl sticking her tong down my throat and something to do with a watermelon.

And a phone call.  
><strong><br>****Amu P.O.V**

It was one o'clock in the morning when my phone rang. At first I thought I was dreaming, so I tried to turn my phone into a muffin. Then I realised this wasn't working and reluctantly I picked it up.

"Hmhum?" I murmured

"Hello? Is this Amu?" it was a man.

"Yeah. Erm, who is this?"

"This is Officer Kazuki."

"Who?"

"I'm a policeman I've called to say that-"

"I don't mean to be rude Officer but this really isn't the best time."

"Ma'am I assure you this is quite important."

I huffed.

"Alright. Sorry, go on."

"We have a man here in custody for assaulting a police officer. He seems to be drunk, and the only contact information we found on him is your phone number in his pocket."

It took me a while to take this all in. Was he talking about Ikuto? No way. Maybe Ikuto got mugged or something and this was some other guy. Ya that was probably it.

"Ma'am?" he asked

"Yes?"

"I will have to ask you to come down to the station."

Great…

"I'm on my way." I mumbled.

I got up got dressed then checked on Yoru who was sound asleep. Would it be safe to leave him alone? I reassured myself it would be and grudgingly sneaked outside and got into the car.

It was only when I was driving half way there when I realised the strangeness of the situation I was in. Ikuto? Arrested for stealing assaulting a police officer? Had I been dreaming? Perhaps so... Well I was already half way there so it was worth while checking. But Ikuto didn't drink I remembered clearly he never drank alcohol since it had such a strong effect on him. This is probably some sort of practical joke, damn I'm going to make such a fool of myself. A person like Ikuto would never get drunk.

I arrived at the station and parked my car, hesitating wether or not to go in. Was this a joke? It was the sort of thing my friends would find very funny. I finnally decided to enter the station, even if there was a large chance that this was a practical joke I should at least find out more.

As I opened the front door a recognisable voice called out my name.

"Amu-chan!" yelled- no way was that really Ikuto?

My god it really is him and he really is drunk, really really drunk. His right hand was hand cuffed to a chair and he was waving at me frantically with his left but otherwise he looked completely delighted.

"Are you Sutoroberī Amu?" asked the same officer to who I was talking on the phone with me earlier. I noticed he had a dark bruise on the side of his face...

"Yes that's me."

"Right I just need you to sign here."

As I did so he continued;

"This man assaulted a police officer this night at approximately 01:24AM. He carries no identity whatsoever only your phone number. I must inform you that this is a Class G crime."

"Officer I don-"

"-What is your relationship with this man?" he asked sternly.

I hesitated for a moment.

"I'm his wife."

"Right,' he mumbled scribbling down on a form, 'Well as you probably know we don't have a prison in this town so we can't really put your husband into custody at the moment neither can we question him due to his current state. So I am intrusting you to keep him until he is sober. Once he is then you shall have to bring him in."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Officer is it really necessarily to go through all this I mean he is drunk after all-"

"Ma'am assaulting a police Officer is a crime and is not tolerated in any situation." he interrupted.

I nodded reluctantly.

He took a key out of his pocket and uncuffed Ikuto who stumble up slowly.

"You are free to go." he told him.

"You know,' Ikuto paused and wrapped his arm around the officers neck, 'I'm really gonna miss you man I mean I know we got off at a bad start but-"

"Come on Ikuto." I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the station before the officer could press any more charges.

"Heeeeeey, Amu-chan where are we going?" he moaned.

"To my house."

"Hehehe you planning anything dirty you little pervert." he sniggered hitting me hard on the back.

"No! Nothing like that and you're the pervert!" I snapped.

"Meh, Amu-chan is angry with me."

"No I'm not."

"But then why did you leave?"

I let go of his arm.

"I already told you didn't I?"

"Yes,' and he grabbed my hand and pulled me right up to him so was gazing into his eyes then whispered in my ear;

"But I think you were lying."

I stood there dazed for a moment then looked away quickly trying to hide fact that my face somewhat resembled a beetroot.

"We should go." I muttered fumbling for my keys clumsily.

"If you say so" he yawned and made his way to the car and opening the front door.

"Oh no, there is no way are you sitting in the front in your condition go to the back."

He pouted and plodded his way around the car to the back-seat.

It had been a very distressing ride home. Ikuto kept on distracting me so I couldn't concentrate on the road properly, to the point where I nearly crashed into another vehicle. Nevertheless we somehow managed to arrive home alive.

I opened the front door.

"Ok you're going to have to be really quite now because Yoru's sleeping." I whispered.

"Ok" he sneaked slowly into the house.

"Are you alright with sleeping on the sof-"

"Shhhhh!', he pressed his finger to my lips causing my to blush slightly,' Yoru's sleeping you have to be quite."

Then he wandered into the kitchen and started looking through the cuboards.

"Do you have any Vodka?" he asked.

"No, just champagne but you're not hav-"

"It'll do!" he said screwing the cork off.

"Hey!" I hissed and tried to pull it away from him but he continued to hold onto. The cork exploded off bouncing off the wall drenching us both in champagne.

I groaned.

"Now see what you've done!" I yelled my voice rising.

"You're the one who pulled it!" he retorted.

"I'll go get a change of clothes..." I mumbled pacing into the bedroom

Damn I can't believe that dumbass, he's worse than Yoru! I continued mumbling angrily to myself while changing back into my pyjamas, choosing one of my biggest t-shirts to give to Ikuto. I was surprised to see him clearing up as I came back in.

"Here." I said throwing the tshirt to him. "Change into that."

He caught and unfolded it, gazing quizzically at the picture on the back. I rolled my eyes.

"Look if you don't like it I can get you another one."

"This is my tshirt." he said.

"What?"

I missed this shirt soo much!" he laughed hugging it.

"No it can't be yours it has a picture of Magic System on the back." I pointed out.

"Yeah I know, I got it at their concert."

"You know Magic System?" I asked.

"Know them? I practically worship them!" he grinned.

"No way, same here!"

That was the most sensible of the many conversations we had that night, he seemed to have entered some sort of third phase where he was completly oblivious to everything that happened around him.

"Okay thats about everything. Bathrooms to your right, when you sleep on the sofa make sure you don't use the red pillow, if you need anything ill be in my room. Well, goodnight then!" I said cheerfully.

I turned round to leave when he suddenly and unexpectedly pulled me back onto the sofa. He wrapped his arms around me and held me into his embrace.

"I missed you." he whispered.

My breathing fastened suddenly, I could hear my heart pounding in my head. I tried to wriggle out but he was holding onto me. But I didn't resist for long I actually I quite enjoyed it, no one had held me like this for years. I could feel his hot breath on my neck it smelt strongly of alcohol but I didn't care. And then it stopped, and he collapsed onto the sofa, seemingly sound asleep.

I stared at him, dazed, my cheeks were burning up. What on earth was that all about?

I couldn't help but giggle slightly as I gazed at him, he actually did looked pretty cute lying on the sofa. I brushed his fringe off his face as I watched him sleep serenely. His hair was surprisingly soft, I thought it would feel sharp and spiky but it wasn't. He reminded me somewhat of a stray cat.

Now that he was asleep I realised how tiered I really was. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds breathing heavily, unaware that I was dozing off beside him.

**YAAAY I'M DONE DOING THE SPACE BARS!******

**I was listening to the song She Loves You by The Beatles all the while I was writing this If you haven't heard it I'd recommend it! And if you don't like it I feel sorry for you ;) I get Beatle Fever every couple of months O_O At some point in the story I might write a random chapter about what happened to Nikaidou afterwards since you probably already guessed his friend who picks him up is Sanjo ;) Damn writing a story is hard . Really hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Bail

**OK, So I'm in the car on the laptop right now… two hour long trip home, and I have a fever I really need to keep updating because I keep on planning what's gonna happen in later chapters so let's get this bit over with :P also I got a new story up so that's why I'm late to update, sorry . Hope you enjoy! **

**Ikuto P.O.V**

I woke up slowly that morning. At first I wondered where I was, it was definitely not my usual bedroom and it wasn't a hotel room judging on the mess. The second thing that entered my mind was a physical one like why my head felt like it had just been hammed through with a blunt instrument and what the heavy weight on my chest was. The last question I thought of was why I was lying on a couch with nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of boxers on.

Each one of these puzzling questions were answered in turn. I realised the answer to the first one as I looked around and recognised the front door. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I knew I had seen it somewhere before. Then it hit me; it was Amu's front door, meaning this must be Amu's house. Usually I would have reacted suddenly to this piece of information but given the earliness of the hour and the pain in my head for some reason it really didn't bother me. The next question found harder to answer. So I had to try and recall what had happened last night. Let's think I remember hitting my head and I remember something annoying happened, yes it was all coming back to me now I went to have a drink and then I met some people and then… Shit I must have gotten drunk that's why my head kills. But how did I end up here? Wait didn't I punch someone in the face? Yes, and there was a police station and someone picked me up. But wait the only person who could pick me up was- Meaning that the person on me must be-

"Amu!" I yelled pushing myself up right. Amu, who had seemingly fallen asleep on me, screamed in shock and fell off the couch dragging me by my shirt on top of her.

At exactly the same moment a man's voice sounded from the door.

"Hey Amu I think I forgot my wallet here yesterday so-"

The man was Amu's boyfriend. He froze as he saw us together on the floor. There was a long silence. A part of me really wanted to get off Amu and explain to her boyfriend that this was all just a big mistake. But then again another part of me was strangely enjoying myself; she was my wife after all.

Just as I thought the situation couldn't get any worse another voice sounded from the opposite side of the room.

"Mummy what's going on?"

"Yoru!" exclaimed Amu.

I was just turning my head to look at him Amu seemed to think it the best moment to knee me in the groin. I doubled back collapsing on her side, while she jumped up and ran towards her son.

**Amu P.O.V**

I grabbed Yoru and dragged him back into his bedroom. Ikuto didn't see him did he?

"Mummy what's going on?" he asked again.

I sat him down onto his bed.

"Listen Yoru, Mummy needs you to be very quiet right now okay? I need you to find that wig I gave you yesterday and put it on and stay in here that is very important understand?"

He nodded but his expression stayed blank, it was obvious that he hadn't taken in a single word of what I had just said. He was only five after all, I sighed.

"Just stay in here and I'll buy you an ice cream."

This he understood.

"Okay!" he grinned

Just as I got up he jumped off his bed and tugged on my sleeve.

"Mummy who was that man?"

"Erm, nobody important just a visitor." I lied.

I hated lying, especially to my son. He had been the only person I'd really never lied to, until now. All because of Ikuto…

"I'll be right back."

I kissed him on the forehead and entered the living room where I found Ikuto sprawled across the floor.

"You know most people just say Good morning" he groaned.

I tried not to laugh and looked up at Tadase his expression was dumbstruck. I had absolutely no idea what to tell him.

"Look, I can explain' I started, 'Ikuto got drunk yesterday and the police called me to the station and-" I suddenly remembered something.

"And?" he asked.

"Oh crap I forgot Ikuto you're supposed to be at the police station!"

"What? Why?" asked Ikuto.

"I'll explain in the car put your trousers on quick." I said grabbing my coat and struggling to put on my boots, "Tadase I am so sorry about this but could you just take care of Yoru for a while, I'll be right back. Oh, and-' I lowered my voice 'make sure Yoru has that wig on when we get back."

"Amu what on earth is going on?" asked Tadase.

I huffed, it seems people have been asking me that same question a lot lately.

"I'll explain later!"

I tugged Ikuto by the arm and dragged him out the slamming the door behind me.

"Hey I have a question." he said jogging to keep up with my pace.

"Another one?" I asked.

"Yeah why doesn't you boyfriend live with you and your son?"

Crap.

"So out of all the weird stuff going on that is the question that interests you most?"

"Well yeah but why?"

"Oh erm because his house is closer to his workplace."

"I thought you both worked at the same place."

"You really did do your research into me didn't you?"

He smirked.

"Yeah I did, but again why."

"Well erm it's because… You see, I didn't want to move and neither did he so we just didn't…"

"Oh, okay."

We got into the car.

"So now were in the car could you tell me what happened last night and what the hell is going on?"

I told him. Well, I didn't tell him everything, I left the embarrassing bits out of course.

"This is so humiliating." he groaned.

"Now I finally understand why you never used to drink."

"Yeah I sound just as bad as you were when you were drunk." he laughed.

"Excuse-me when have you ever seen me drunk?"

"Don't you remember at the Kakomi's New Year's dinner party? Well I doubt you would it was so long ago you were completely wasted. It was hilarious."

"Was I that bad?"

"Yeah you started yelling at half the guests then when it came to desert I think you jumped on the table and singing. Anyways they never invited me again after that."

"Oh, well sorry."

"Don't be that was the best party I'd been to all year."

We laughed. Then the laughter died out and it became awkward again. Then I thought of something I'd been meaning to ask for a while. I hesitated between whether to or not then I came to the conclusion to do so.

"Say, er, I know this is a strange question but how did everyone react when they found out?"

"Found out what?"

"Well, that I ran away."

"Oh that, well they didn't."

"They didn't?"

"Yes we, erm, well we told everyone you had to go to an…" he mumbled the last bit.

"Go to?" I inquired.

"An Asylum." he said sheepishly.

"You did what?"

"Look, we had to tell them something can you imagine the embarrassment of admitting to everyone that you had ran away."

"So you thought that telling everyone that you were married to a retard sounded better than that?"

"Not exactly we told them the marriage had been annulled."

"God I can't believe you did that, that's so demeaning."

"Well I'm not saying you didn't have it coming when you just ran off-"

"Hey, I had my reasons okay, and you had absolutely no right to lie to everyone like that!"

"Well would you rather I admitted to everyone that my wife had ran away? Speaking of which please remind me why the hell did you run away in the first place?"

"I told you before I had many reasons."

"Come off it Amu we both know that's bullshit, tell me why."

"I can't tell you why, you wouldn't understand!"

"Oh yeah? Well try me, I think I have a right to know."

"Why?"

"Why? You ask me why? I'll tell you why. Why did you run away Amu? Why? Why did you never in six year bother to contact anyone? Why do I find you living in this old shithole with some guy your child? Why?"

I was speechless, I had never seen him this angry before. But I couldn't think of anything to say. So I just kept quiet.

"You know what?' he said, 'Forget it, as soon as were done with this fucking police thing we'll get divorced and you can move to Wales."

**Ikuto P.O.V**

"Hold on move to where now?"

Oh yeah I hadn't told her yet. Okay I'll just play casual.

"Didn't you know? After the divorce you're moving to Wales."

She stopped the car.

"Excuse-me?"

"Well if I'm going to get married then there's a slight chance that the press could be interested in the subject of where you are now. It's highly unlikely but if they do find you then that will ruin everything. So if you were to move then that would sort everything out."

"So let me get this straight. You came here to divorce me so you can marry some girl and while you're at it you expect me to just move to some country for your own sake? Is that your plan?"

"Well when you put it like that-"

"How else can you put it?"

"Look it's really not that bad you'll get a house, money and a job if you want."

"So I just abandon my friends and family for your benefit?"

The argument lasted the entire way to the police station and so we arrived much later than expected due to all the arguing, by the end of it we were no longer on speaking terms with each other.

Shortly after entering the station a man, no doubt a police officer judging on his uniform, walked up to us. I was just about wondering why he looked to familiar when I noticed his black eye…

"Ah Good morning.' he let out his hand and I shook it, 'if you two will please follow me."

We followed him as he entered small office, no doubt his, I took a seat while Amu got out a newspaper and started doing the crossword. He opened a draw and took out a clipboard attached to which was a form.

"Right so name?" he asked

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Okay,' he mumbled scribbling down on his form, 'Age?"

"Twenty-six"

"Crime is, assaulting a police officer."

"Yes."

"Okay so your debt for that is 70,000 ¥" **(that's £600 and about $900)**

"What 70,000 ¥? You can't be serious!" exclaimed Amu.

I stared at her curiously, to me 70,000 ¥ didn't seem that much but maybe it was, she was a commoner after all.

"Sorry it's policy so it's either 70,000 ¥ or go to a neighbouring jail."

I shrugged.

"Fine, but I don't have any cash on me just a credit card."

"That's fine we have an ATM round the back you can use."

We got up and followed him to the ATM. It was a very small ATM at least ten years old. I got my card out of my wallet and placed it in the slot entered my pin then I selected 70,000 ¥. I waited for the transaction but nothing happened, so I went back to the start menu and reselected 70,000 ¥ but just as before nothing happened. I returned once more to the start to check my account balance. I had nothing.

What? But how was that even possible? Could it be that I had spent it all yesterday? But all the shops had been closed and I would have definitely remembered if I had been walking around with billions of Yen.

"Is everything alright Sir?" asked the officer.

Damn! Ok I just need to keep calm I can simply call someone from the office and they can lend me the money.

"Yeah its fine I just need to make a phone call."

"Alright but make it quick" he warned.

I got out my phone and turned it on; twenty missed calls from Kagami-san. I called her back to find out what was going on.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Ikuto-san here."

"Oh, yes, Sir I've been trying to reach you."

"I can see that. There seems to be a problem with my bank account I was wondering if you could sort it out for me."

"Er, Sir I think you better speak to Kazuomi-sama."

"About my bank account? Why? Did he do this? And why did you call me?"

"I'll just erm put you on the line to him."

And she hung up, weird. No sooner than a few seconds later Kazuomi-sama picked up the phone. But I wish he hadn't.

"Sir you wished to speak to me."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

I jerked the phone away from my ear to avoid being deafened.

"What is the meaning of what Sir?" I asked dreading the answer.

"You dare ask me that? It's all over the Newspapers!"

"What?" I asked. I turned round to Amu still doing her crossword.

"Amu is that new?" I asked

"Yeah I got it in the post this morning, why?"

"Hand me it."

"What for?" she said stubbornly.

"Just give it" I beckoned.

She handed it to me and I opened it to the front page. It was mainly just celebrity nonsense but then I turned to the business section and saw a rather large article.

_**Easter, Going Down?**_

_The share prices of the Easter inc. have gone down considerably overnight. This was caused by a failed agreement with the ROCUK (Royal Oil Company UK) a global oil and gas company headquartered in London, United Kingdom. If the agreement had been a success then both companies would have made millions but the ROUK backed out on the last minuet last night, but why? What the CEO of the ROUK John Longmire said 'We do not make deals with companies that are not serious about their business,'. By this he was obviously talking about the stepson of the chairman of Easter inc. Ikuto Tsukiyomi who was arrested last night for assaulting a police officer in a small town named Aiyo. Ikuto Tsukiyomi had a very high position in Easter inc., this failed agreement has caused Easter inc. to_-I stopped I'd read enough.

Bugger, how the hell did they found out? I lifted the phone to my ear, not really sure what to say next.

"It was an accident." I blurted out lamely.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself? You're lucky that the company is successfully recovering but have you any idea how utterly STUPID YOU'VE BEEN?"

For the first time I was exceptionally glad that I was here and not in Tokyo.

"I am very sorry Sir, if I came back I'm sure I could help."

"Come back? Oh no you are staying THERE until I sort this whole thing out and then I will CONSIDER bringing you back!"

"But Sir I have work to do there are papers and-"

"I don't think you understand the situation you have put yourself in if you weren't my son in law you would be fired by now! For now you are on sabbatical do you understand me? And you are cut off from your money and your house!"

"But Sir don't you think you are being a little unreasonable? I can't pay this bail without my money-"

"Unreasonable? Do you understand how much damage you have caused? You are lucky that we managed to keep it under control before it got out. Damn we had to pay the press at least five million to shut up about it."

"But Sir please if you could just pay the bail I can come back and-"

"Pay your bail? You really think that after all you've done I'm going to give you money? Now you listen to me, you are staying in that town and you are going to convince that wife of yours to move. I don't know and I don't care how you're going to pay that bloody bill of yours just get it done, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir." I mumbled grudgingly.

"Until then you will not return to Tokyo and you will be cut off completely. Good day."

And he hung up. I stared at the phone for a while, this wasn't happening. How could this be happening?

"So do you have to money?" asked the officer.

I continued to stare at my phone, speechless.

"Well do you?" he asked again.

"No."

"Yes, I had a feeling you'd say that.' he sighed 'Okay, you have two options open to you then; you could go to a neighbouring prison for a month or since you're a visitor here you can try to pay off the bill but you wouldn't be allowed to leave this town and you would only get two months to do it in."

I sat down and covered my face with my hands, somewhat expecting myself to wake up and for this all to of have had been a very bad dream. A few days ago I was fine and now, I suddenly find myself homeless in debt and on sabbatical.

"I'll go with the second one."

"Okay' he mumbled scribbling down on his form, 'if you'll just sign here please."

I signed.

"In the meantime I'm assuming you can stay with your wife."

"What?" asked Amu looking up.

"Oh I'm sorry I assumed since you're married he'd be staying with you."

"No he's not."

"Okay then well where are you staying?"

I blinked up at him, I was so occupied with what had just happened that I hadn't thought this all through.

"I'm not." I answered simply.

"Well if that's the case then you have to stay with the closest family member, in this case your wife."

"I'd rather go to prison."

"I'm sorry but you signed."

"Wait don't I have any say in this? It's my house he's staying in."

"I'm sorry ma'am but if he's homeless then you have to let him in."

"But what if he was some murdering rapist will the law force me to make him stay in my house?"

"Well is he a murdering rapist?"

"No but you don't know that."

"Look ma'am I'm sorry if you and your husband have some disagreements but there's nothing I can do about it."

* * *

><p><strong>Amu P.O.V<strong>

"He's staying here? With you? " asked Tadase, outraged.

"Yes I know it's real a pain but he's been cut off so he has nowhere else to stay and it's just for two months."

We had just arrived back home and I'd told Tadase everything.

"But have you even thought this through? I mean what about Yoru, how are you going to hide this? And how are you going to explain the fact that a man is living with you to everyone else? "

I looked at him feeling slightly guilty, he was obviously uneasy about this I was too but I couldn't see any way round it.

"I don't know! I'll think of something, I just really-"

"Do you have any fish?" interrupted Ikuto entering the room.

"How can you be thinking about fish at a time like this? Don't you understand what's going on?" I snapped.

He shrugged.

"When I'm upset I eat. So do you?"

"No, we don't have any fish."

"Hey I'm not too thrilled about this either you know."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place…" I mumbled.

"Yeah well maybe you shouldn't have ran away in the first place."

"Hey don't start that again-"

"Well it's true!"

"Look I have to go open the restaurant now.' said Tadase. 'I'll leave you two to sort this out."

I sighed.

"Okay well thanks again."

"Yeah I'll see you at work in an hour okay?"

"Yeah see you."

He smiled and closed the door behind him.

"So what are we gonna do Amu?"

"About what?"

"About this."

"Well I'll let you stay, but you're sleeping on the sofa and you also have to get a job I can't afford to buy food for the three of us."

"The three of us?"

"Me you and Yoru, my son."

"Oh yes of course sorry I completely forgot. How old is your son exactly?"

"He's just turned five." I said that without thinking.

"Five? So you've been around here a while then."

"Yeah ever since I left."

"Oh, so why did you choose this particular place?"

"I don't know I just took the first train and it came here."

"Right…"

How could I endure two months of this? I was strange enough being in the same room as him let alone living together. Tadase was right I hadn't thought this through, what if he found out about Yoru? What could I do then? And I couldn't make Yoru wear that wig permanently that was just ridiculous and what if it fell off? And how would I explain to everyone that there was a man living with me now?

"Mummy who's this?" asked Yoru entering the room.

I looked up at him, he didn't have his wig on.

"I thought he was blond." Ikuto pointed out facing towards me.

Ok lie Amu, quickly LIE.

"Yeah there was an accident last night, I bought the wrong shampoo you see and so he's stuck with blue hair."

Damn I'm getting pretty good at lying.

"Who's this Mummy?" he repeated beckoningly.

"This is Ikuto-san, he'll be staying with us for a while. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"I'm Yoru!" he grinned.

"Erm, Good day to you…" he replied shortly. He obviously had absolutely no idea how to talk to kids.

"Are you the man who came yesterday?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Will you play lego with me?"

"What's lego?"

"Didn't you ever play lego?"

"No I never had any toys."

"Really? You're weird… So do you want to play lego?"

"Sorry I don't know how."

"It's okay I'll teach you!" he said grabbing a bewildered Ikuto by the sleeve and marching him towards his bedroom.

I laughed.

**So did you like the twist in the plot? :D please review and tell me! Originally it was gonna go differently but then I was in the middle of writing it and I thought what if they lived together? And I kind of made it up as I went along from there! It's a new idea and I haven't thought this through much so that's why it might seem a little rushed but I think it's better that way because they get to know each other! Ok now I am ALMOST down with laying down the main plot wait which is great because then the story can just rolllllll next chapter I'm gonna try to involve the rest of the gang a bit more :D As you can see I abandoned the wig idea it was just too hard to go along with. Oh and I also wanted to recommend this story I read earlier this week it's called Make it Ideal it's a Rimahiko and it's really good 3 song of the week: well I couldn't decide between Hitori Ja Nai Yo or Yasashii Kimochi they are both AMAZING so I chose both and while you're at it watch maid-sama because they're both from that anime which just as awesome as Shugo Chara in my opinion So go watch it! :O Right well unless I have a sudden brainwave tomorrow I doubt I will be updating again before Christmas so have a very Merry Christmas! God Bless! Hey I just realised it'smidnight merry Christmas Eve!**


	6. Truce

**Hehehe… please don't kill me… I do have a valid excuse though we moved house so I was internetless for a month… as for the rest of the time well… I guess I just lost my confidence as a writer But I'm all good now! :D please don't kill me… Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>  
><strong>Amu's P.O.V<strong>

"Finally home!" I rejoiced, as I threw my handbag onto the floor and collapsed on the sofa.

"Oh hey your back." said Ikuto emerging from the kitchen.

"Is Yoru in bed?"

"Yeah, he's asleep."

"At what time?"

"Eight o'clock just like you told me."

"Hmm." I mumbled.

I slowly raised my head up at him wearily and sighed, only two months to go; Ikuto had been living here for a little over a week now and apart from the fact that he was getting along brilliantly with Yoru, things weren't going too well. We had a lot of problems; the first was that despite spending all week asking and searching for any jobs available we had still found none. The second problem was providing for himself, Ikuto had absolutely no idea how to cook or clean or do anything useful at all (I found this out when he tried to make his toast by ironing bread) so this meant that if I wasn't taking care of Yoru then I'd be taking care of Ikuto. Although his third and biggest problem of all, was me. Whether it was about the dishes or the divorce it seems we were always arguing, in fact the only time we weren't arguing was when Yoru was around. I don't know why we argue so much we never used to at all, it just everything he does or said annoyed the heck out of me! So frankly, I couldn't wait until this was all over and done with.

"You okay?" he asked watching me curiously.

"What? Oh- Yeah, sorry I was just- erm, thinking… What time is it?"

He checked his watch.

"It's- 21:57."

Yes! I was still home in time to watch Black Lagoon at ten.

"Great."

"So how was work?" he asked taking a seat next to me

I glared up at him; work was definitely the last thing I wanted to be reminded of.

"It was terrible."

"How come?"

I groaned.

"Well it all started when Saaya dropped a tray of glasses then blamed it on me so I got yelled at by a customer, then Tadase came to help sort things out which was awful because now I'm too embarrassed to say anything to his face after everything that had happened last week with you and to make things worse the cleaner quit his job this morning so I'd ended up working overtime to clean everything up. Then as I was coming home when I met Kairi who told me I was late on paying my rent which was extremely embarrassing so I told him I'd forgotten and that I'd give it to him next week, but the truth is I don't have 16.800 bloody yen! **($150/ £120)**"

He chuckled.

"It's not funny!" I snapped.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, you should be." I mumbled, getting annoyed now.

"Excuse-me?"

"Well you can't deny this is all technically your fault."

"How on earth is this my fault?"

"All I'm saying is if you hadn't gotten drunk and arrested in the first place then I probably wouldn't be behind on my rent."

"Well maybe if you hadn't been so gutless as to run away in the first place-"

"Oh my god you're not going to start that again!"

"Look I'm sorry if you had a bad day at work but you don't have to take it out on me."

"I'm not taking it out on you!"

"Yeah you are!"

"Shut up I'm not!" I snapped

"You see you're doing it again, it's not my fault you're poor and can't even talk to your boyfriend."

I stood up, this time he'd crossed the line.

"Poor? Yeah you can talk! You know if it was up to me I would have kicked you out right now!"

"Well you can't that's illegal and you think I'm enjoying this?" he yelled standing up too.

"Well it's your own stupid fault! I mean what were you thinking!"

He laughed.

"That's funny I was just about to go and ask your boyfriend the same question."

"That's rich coming from a broke unemployed tramp!"

"Really? Then please tell me Amu how did you do it?"

"What?"

"I'm just curious to know how in the space of seven years you somehow managed to turn into such a bitch."

"Okay that is it! Get out of my house!"

"You can't kick me out!"

"Oh can't I?" I yelled grabbing the closest thing next to me and throwing it at him.

**SMASH.**

He fell to the floor.

"Ikuto!" I yelled.

All the anger seemed to have had flooded out of me to be replaced by panic. I ran round to him and dropping on my knees. What did I do? What was I thinking?

"Ikuto are you alright? Are you hurt? "

He steadily opened his eyes and gazed up at me drowsily then rubbed his head.

"How do you think I am you just hit me on the head with a bottle." he mumbled.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean- I just-"

"I'm fine really, don't worry." he said struggling to sit up.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I've had worse."

"Oh Ikuto I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me I just-

"Okay just stop apologising. Look if I'm going to live here then we're going to have to stop doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Arguing. We disagree on everything we do I mean I think I'm gonna end up killing you at this rate."

"What makes you think you'll kill me? Why can't I kill you first?"

He looked at me demeaningly.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just don't get it we never used to be like this!"

"People change I guess."

I shrugged.

"I guess, but I don't get it you never used to be this annoying."

"Yeah you were never this stuck-up."

"And you never used to be such a pain in the-

"Amu!"

"Sorry you're right I'm sorry. I mean I just don't get why I'm suddenly so annoyed with you. It's just every time I see you I want to punch and kiss you-"

He looked up at me.

"What?"

"Kick! I meant kick you not kiss you!" I retorted, feeling very hot inside.

"Anyways, what I mean to say is I'm sorry for saying all those things."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too."

We stared at each other for a few seconds then I briskly looked away feeling embarrassed again, then he smiled at me as I helped him up. I viewed as him as he straightened up; he could be a real dick at times but- man he was hot.

"I'm just going to turn on the TV there's this programme I want to see."

"Couldn't you watch it later? Black Lagoon is on right now."

"Wait you watch Black Lagoon?"

"Yeah do you?"

"Yeah every week."

"It's so awesome!"

He laughed.

"There, we've finally found something we both agree on."

**Ikuto P.O.V**

The next few days were an improvement to the last. Amu and I were more polite to each other now. Although since I still hadn't found a job she was working overtime so Tadase would drop her off. I decided that I had taken a strong disliking to Tadase and I didn't think that he liked me much either, he never spoke to me unless he had to and always went to extreme lengths to try to ignore me. I couldn't really blame him, if I ever found out that my girlfriend had a secret husband I wouldn't be too please either but I didn't empathise with him. On the brighter side, I got to pick Yoru up from school now which was great because I always enjoyed talking to him. Everything seemed perfectly fine, well as fine as it could get in our situation, until the bell rang on a Saturday afternoon.

DING-DONG

"I'll get it!" I called out.

I strolled towards the door and opened it to find three women standing there staring at me observingly. I recognised two of them from the nursery where I went to pick up Yoru.

"Why hello there." said the tallest flipping her pigtails backwards in a melodramatic manner.

The shorter blond rolled her eyes and pushed the other one out of her way.

"You're Ikuto Tsukiyomi right?" she asked

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Amu told us."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

I couldn't help but feel my surprise and slightly annoyed. Why was Amu going around telling people about our situation? Had she told everybody she new?

"So how long are you staying for?"

I opened my mouth to respond when a gasp sounded from behind me. I looked around to see Amu marching towards us hurriedly.

"Amu why did you- OUCH!"

She grabbed me from my arm and quickly hurled me out of the way apologising to her friends and slamming the door. She seemed do that to them a lot.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Shhh!"

"You're hurting my arm."

"Oh sorry!" she whispered letting go of me.

"Who are they?"

"Oh they're my friends I invited them round for tea." she said casually.

"And were hiding from them because?"

"Erm you see- none of my friends erm, really know about us."

"And?"

"So I told them you were my cousin."

"That's not so bad."

"Yeah but I also told them you're a former drug dealer who just got out of Rehab-"

"WHAT?"

"Well I had to tell them something!"

"Yes you could have told them anything! The whole cousin thing is fine why didn't you stop there?"

"I don't know I was panicking at the time!"

"So you honestly told your friends that you invited your cousin a former drug dealer to live with your son?"

"Basically, yeah."

"And they bought that?"

She shrugged.

"I can be a pretty good liar you know."

"Yeah I know."

"Well I'm going to have to let them in, are you ready?"

"Not in the slightest."

She laughed and opened the door.

**  
>This morning I just read the BEST fanfiction ever. It actually made me feel ashamed of my writing, that's how awesome it was. It was a Harry Potter Fanfic I completely LOVED IT! :D<strong>


End file.
